Seven Mistakes
by Sunechirei
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto; an average high school sports freak who loves life to the fullest, or at least she used to be. But when she found that strange book leading to her becoming a cardcaptor, she starts to realize that she is not as normal as she thought. RxR
1. Prologue

So this is my first attempt at a CCS fic, and I really hope you guys are going to enjoy it. It's funny, but also serious at times, dealing with problems we all know happen in a high school, but are too afraid to admit. But yeah... This is basically a rewrite of the original story with more drama and the main character is 17.

Because there are people out there who have only seen the american version of CCS (Cardcaptors) I'm going to be nice and translate names for people... truthfully, I hate the English dubbed version (Actually I hate practically all English dubbed anime), but there are people out there who enjoy it, so I figure I might as well. (English names first, then Japanese names)

Sakura Avalon- Sakura Kinomoto

Lee (Li) Showran- Shaoran (Syaoran) Li

Tori Avalon- Touya (Toya) Kinomoto

Madison Taylor- Tomoyo Daidouji

Julian Star- Yukito (Yuki) Tsukishiro

So those are the main characters. I might add others in later chapters but really these are the main characters so I think that's all I'm going to do. Also, I'm not quite sure which I should follow, the anime or the manga plot, or a mix of both... any thoughts?

Anyway Please enjoy my version of Card Captor Sakura, and please review. Thanks!

~Sunechirei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this manga/anime. If I did, I would be oh so extremely happy but no. CLAMP owns it. Always has, always will... :)

* * *

_Dear Touya,_

_ I know your busy studying over seas, but I really need your advise. I made quite a few mistakes (seven of them actually) a while ago, and, well, I need to tell someone who isn't Tomoyo and gets the whole "I can sense weird things" part of me. So anyway, here we go;_

_ Mistake number one:_

_ So you know how many books Dad has in his study? Well, I went there to find a book to read because I ran out of things to do. As I was searching, I felt this weird,well, I didn't know exactly what it was, but it was weird, so naturally, I followed it. _

_ Mistake number two: _

_ The strange feeling was similar to the one we get when there are ghosts around so I figured that there was just some weird spirit who wanted something from me. But I was wrong and the feeling led me to a book. Curious, I picked it up off the shelf. _

_ Mistake number three:_

_ After making that mistake, I examined the book. It was weird. I don't really know how to describe it to you so I won't but it was really, really, really, really weird. Out of this world even. But being the idiot I am, I opened the book. _

_ Mistake number four: _

_ Turns out it was a fake book filled with cards. The cards were also strange. They were longer than normal playing cards with very intricate drawings of people (mainly female), creatures and objects, and they all had a different name written in English on the bottom. English of all languages. It's almost as if the creator of these cards were mocking me. I didn't know what to do with them so I picked up the top one. _

_ Mistake number five: _

_ The picture was that of a girl with very fine flowing clothing and strange hair. On the bottom was the word WINDY. At first I didn't recognize it because, well you know, I never pay attention in English class, so I read it out loud to see if it sounded familiar. _

_ Mistake number six:_

_ Next thing I know, the card is glowing, a strange circle has appeared underneath my feet, and there is a harsh wind blowing all around me, and cards are being carried away. When the wind finally died down, I saw that the book was also glowing, and is floating by itself. Freaked out yet? Well it gets worse. The book is empty but a strange push toy type thing with white wings comes out of it anyway. He opens his eyes (they are small black beady things) and stares at me for a few seconds before greeting me with an Osaka accent. I answer him. _

_ Mistake number seven:_

_ My last mistake was probably the worst out of all of them. The plush toy thing told me his name was Kerberos, but I thought that was too mature for him so I started calling him Kero. After we got that all sorted out, he explained to me that these cards are magic cards created by the great sorcerer, Clow Reed, and that he was the beast of the seal who was supposed to protect the cards. Not that he did a good job. He decided to take a thirty year nap and because of that, I was able to open the book and release the seal on the cards. That was when he noticed that all the cards but WINDY were gone. He got really mad and blamed me for the entire thing (though it was really _his_ fault. I mean, how was I supposed to know I could use magic?) and said that I have to go collect the cards. Not really knowing what I was doing, I took a small key from Kero and did what he told me to do. Yeah I know, I'm an idiot. _

_ So anyway, because of those seven mistakes, I am now the proud owner of a magical pink staff, a card called WINDY, a book that held that card and wand, and a plush toy who claims that he is actually really cool. Of course, weird things keep happening around me, so that makes it worse and I do actually have to seal these things to keep people from getting hurt. I also have the cards, WOODY and JUMP. See my problem? Kero keeps telling me that I have to collect all of the cards or a great disaster will befall me, but I don't know if I believe him or not. What should I do?_

_ Please write back soon,_

_ Sakura _

_P.S. Yuki sends his love and says he can't wait for you to come back. And yes I don't want to say this, but he's busy and can't be bothered to pick up the phone or write you a letter so..._

_P.P.S. Tomoyo, Father and I want to know if you're coming back for Christmas or not. If so, Tomoyo wants to use you as an experiment for a film of hers. I would say don't come, but it's been three years since I've seen you. _

_P.P.P.S. There's an exchange student coming from China. Wasn't there an exchange student from China when you were in high school? Is there anything I should know? Thanks. _


	2. Chapter 1

So, here's chapter 1! I am going to have a lot of fun writing this fanfic :) But anyway, I would still like to know what you think about which plot I should follow... Well, actually what I need to know is what characters should I include... but yeah.

Anyway, I have put up a poll on my profile and I would appreciate it if you would go and check it out (it's about what story I should work diligently on until it's finished...) and I would also like to apologize for my horrible punctuation... this hasn't been edited (I have a baaad habit of not getting that done -.- )

Finally, the translation of one more character here that I forgot was important...

Aiden Avalon- Fujitaka Kinomoto

So yeah, I think that's all so please enjoy and review! Thanks!

~Sunechirei

* * *

Sakura sighed as she finished writing the letter and placed her pencil next to the book she had told her brother about. It had been a few months since she had actually found the book, and it had taken that long for her to decide what to actually put in the letter, or even if she could write it.

"Sakura! Did you're dad make anymore of these cookies?"

Turning, Sakura glared at the little orange plush toy on her bed. He was surrounded by crumbs and wrappers from all of the snacks he had been eating while Sakura's father was away.

"No," Sakura said, pushing a long lock of her brown hair out of her face, "he didn't think there would be a small glutton living with me so he only made enough for one," she smiled at Kero's expression and turned back to her letter, wondering if she should seal it or not.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Kero flew up besides Sakura and looked over the letter that Sakura had just written. "You're telling your brother aren't you?"

Sakura flinched. "I-I'm not quite sure I'm going to send it to him. I think it would be best if he didn't know what's going on..." she let out a nervous laugh as she folded up the letter. Kero flew down quickly and tried to grab the letter from Sakura's hands, but she pulled it away from him before he could get to it.

"Come'on! I wanna read it!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's my letter. You have nothing to do with it." Sakura stood and put the letter in the envelope, sealing it so that Kero couldn't get to it. "Besides, my brother and Father are different. Touya, he can see things like I can. Father can't." she placed the letter on the table and headed over to her bed.

Kero followed, settling nicely on the pillow. "I wonder why that is. Was your mom able to do things like that?"

Sakura thought about that while she got ready for bed. "I don't know, she might have. You have to remember that she died when I was three, so I can't remember much about her."

Guessing that he had tread upon a touchy subject, Kero decided to stop talking and change the subject a little. "So, it's been three months since you started collecting the cards, why are you only telling your brother about this now?" Sakura pulled on her night shirt before finally climbing into her bed, pondering Kero's question.

"Well, I suppose it might be because I'm tired of keeping all of these secrets from him. Besides, he's most likely going to find out when he comes home anyway so I might as well tell him now. But I did forget to add all of the other cards I caught..." she muttered to herself. Besides the three she had told her brother about, Sakura had also captured, THE ILLUSION, THE FLOWER, THE THUNDER, and THE SHADOW.

She reached up and turned off her bedside lamp as Kero replied; "You're a weird one, Sakura." A smile reached her lips as the darkness flooded over them.

Sakura had no reason to deny that she was weird, after all, most girls her age were off dating or worrying about their looks. But Sakura was different. She hated everything about school, except for gym, with a burning passion, deciding that practicing for her gymnastic meets was a whole lot more important than learning why the quadratic formula worked and how it can be used in real life.

Of course, there was nothing more important to her than her friends. Naoko, Chiharu, Rika and Tomoyo. These girls made up the all popular Idol Group in Tomoeda High, and Sakura was blessed enough to have been friends with them since elementary school. Because of her obsession with sports, she was not quite as favorable as her friends, but luckily for her, that didn't matter to them.

They were true friends.

"No Sakura! Don't do that!"

Sakura jumped slightly as Kero yelled that out before mumbling something incoherent and shifting slightly. She smiled at him before going back to her thoughts.

Tomorrow would start the first day of the second semester, and she had gotten wind that there would be a new students joining them. Usually they didn't find out about new students until the day they arrived, but one of her friends had heard the teachers talking about it; a person who had moved to Tomoeda from Hong Kong, and was going to be in class 2-B.

She smiled as the though brought back memories of the first time she had met Yuki. He had also been an exchange student, though from where Sakura never did find out, and he and Touya had become fast friends. Of course, Sakura had been completely infatuated with the boy, that is, until she found out that he was dating her brother. That was an interesting day.

_"Don't forget Sakura, there will be someone out there for you."_ Tomoyo had told Sakura after she had cried her eyes out for an hour. _"Don't ever give up on love."_

Sakura sighed at the memory and rolled on her side, and finally drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

_ A large radio tower loomed above me, glowing eerily underneath the bright full moon. I watched it, dazed, not quite sure where I was or what was going on. There was no tower like this one in Tomoeda. In Tokyo mayb-_

_ It was Tokyo Tower! _

_ I shook my head, my eyes shut tightly as I tried to figure out what was going on. I lived no where near Tokyo Tower, not to mention the fact that I had never been there. So how could I be standing here, looking out at it..._

_ When I opened my eyes again, the scenery had changed. I was standing on the top of the school building, wearing my uniform, and holding the strange pink staff in my hands. It was the middle of a school day, but I didn't seem to mind. In fact, the only weird thing was how strong the wind was. It was so strong, that I was nearly knocked off of my feet. I looked up and saw that in front of me was a boy. _

_ I couldn't really see his face, but he was wearing the same uniform as I was, and there was a sword in his hands. He was in a strange fighting stance I had never seen before and I could tell that he was about to attack me, though why was a mystery. I tried to call out to him, but no sound came out. _

_ The boy dashed forward and Sakura barely managed to doge his attack, and she let out a scream.

* * *

_

"Sakura! Wake up!" Kero yelled, startling Sakura into a half awake state.

"Hoe..." Sakura looked around, barely aware of the blaring alarm that was going off above her head.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" She glanced at the little creature standing on her knee, not sure what he was talking about. "Sakura?"

"Sorry Kero, I don't know what your talking about." The young girl reached up, finally noticing the alarm going off, and pressed the off button to quiet her alarm clock. "Did something happen?"

Kero gave her a look of disbelief before floating up to her face. "You started screaming loudly and struggling, kinda like you were dying."

Sakura blinked. "Did I?" she looked down at her hands, trying to recall if there had been anything scary in her dream. Nothing came to her. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that." Kero dropped a few inches but quickly caught himself.

"Well, you're lucky that your dad isn't here right now, that snow rabbit as well. Otherwise they might have thought you had a nightmare."

Smiling sheepishly, Sakura nodded and then glanced at her clock. "Wah! It's this time already!" she screeched, "I'm never going to get used to this!"

She scrambled out of bed, trying to get ready for school as fast as she could. Normally, her father or Yuki, who was staying with them for a while, would make sure she got up, but both of them were gone for a while. Her father, Fujitaka, had begun to work at dig sites over seas more often, leaving Yuki to take care of Sakura after Touya left. But right now Yuki was busy visiting some old friends of his who had moved to the inner city of Tokyo, so Sakura was left by herself.

Finally, she was ready to go to school. She dashed out of her room, knocking Kero into the wall as she flew by him. Normally she would have apologized, but today she was too late to stop and do anything, even get breakfast. She was meeting her friends at the school early, not for any particular reason, but she still didn't want to be late, especially since it was the first day back.

Slipping on her shoes, Sakura debated whether or not to bike there. In the end she decided it wasn't worth it to get out her bike, so she dashed out of the house on foot, running as fast as she could.

* * *

Kero always found that the perfect view was the large window in Sakura's room. From there, he could see who was coming and going, how many people passed by the house during the day, and if he needed to keep quiet while playing video games.

But right now, he was watching his Mistress scramble out the front door and sprint down the street, wondering if he had chosen the right person to become the new master of the Clow Cards. The fact that she could open the book of Clow was proof enough that she had extensive magical powers, but was it enough?

Kero had noticed how ditzy she was, despite her talents as a gymnast, and he began to worry that something bad would happen to her. Especially with the dream she had just witnessed. Even though Kero knew nothing of went on in the dream, he knew it was a fortunetelling dream, and that scream before she woke up was not a good sign.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and allowed his own magical abilities to flow out, lifting the book of Clow into the air and over to him.

"What should I do, Clow?" He whispered, placing one tiny paw on the cover of the book, wishing desperately for an answer. He knew he wasn't going to get one though; Clow Reed had died over thirty years ago, there was no way that Kero could talk to him now.

He let out another sigh and replaced the book back on Sakura's desk, hoping that nothing bad would happen to her.

* * *

"Hoe! I'm so late!" Sakura panted as she checked her watch. She was supposed to have been at the school grounds five minutes ago, and she was sure that her friends were already there, waiting for her impatiently. "I should have ridden my bike!"

Finally, she turned the last corner that led to her school, and relief flooded through her when she saw the large building she had her classes in, but the feeling was soon replaced by a feeling of horror when she crashed into someone.

She was so surprised by the fact that she had collided with someone, that she stumbled backwards and nearly fell, but the person grabbed her wrist, keeping her upright.

"I'm so sor-!" Sakura began, but a strange feeling washed over her and she couldn't keep talking. She looked up slowly at the person, and was surprised at how familiar he looked to her.

Amber eyes stared coldly down at her, but there was a softness to them that kept her from feeling afraid. His chocolate brown hair hung in his face in a messy fashion, though it didn't look bad on him, and Sakura felt mesmerized by the man in front of her as he stared at her, unmoving and silent. Suddenly his glare turned hard and he released Sakura's wrist, walking past her.

"Watch where you're going, you could have gotten hurt." he said in a low voice. As he walked by, Sakura felt her senses coming back to her, and she spun around, not quite sure what had just happened, to watch the mysterious man walk away, only to realize that he was wearing the male uniform for her school.

"Who-" she started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of someone calling her name.

"Sakura! Sakura are you alright?" she turned to see Tomoyo running towards her with a worried expression embedded on her face. "You're never this late! Is everything okay?" The other three girls ran up as well, all asking her if she was alright.

Sakura put on a smile. "Of course I'm alright! I just slept in, that's all." she laughed, shrugging. Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief and Naoko pushed past her to get a better look at Sakura.

"Really? You look like you've seen a ghost." The bookworm observed. "Have you?" she peered over the rim of her glasses at Sakura, "Cuz I need something to write about, and what better topic than a horror story!" her eyes gleamed at the thought, and Chiharu pulled her back.

"Naoko, you should give Sakura some space, she might faint if you keep talking like that."

"Hoe..." Despite the fact that Sakura could see spirits, they still scared her. She tried to act tough about it in front of her brother, but other than that she refused to see talk about things like that. Naoko let out a sigh.

"It must be nice to be able to see ghosts..." she muttered. Chiharu and Rika laughed at this. Sakura had told them in middle school about her ability to see the dead, and to her surprise, they not only accepted it, but loved the idea that they had a friend that had a sixth sense. However, she had only told Tomoyo about the magic...

Tomoyo gave Sakura a smile and cleared her throat. "Common you guys," she commanded, "it's about time we let Sakura go to school. After all, she is in charge of classroom duties today."

Sakura blinked. "Wait, I am?" she asked stupidly before remembering that her teachers had assigned the first day of the new semester to her. "Oh no!" Her friends laughed and the five of them started to hurry to the school grounds, completely unaware of the boy who was watching them from a rooftop.

Well, watching one of them.

* * *

I know that my chapters are really short right now, they'll get longer as the story progresses more so please be patient! But other than that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)

~Sunechirei


	3. Chapter 2

And finally, here is chapter 2. Sorry it's taken so long...

Please reveiw

~Sunechirei

* * *

"I'm starting homeroom now!" the teacher called out as he slid open the door to the classroom. A few of the students groaned, heading to their seats, and Sakura lay her head on her desk. She was completely exhausted from rushing around, doing the morning chores that she had forgotten about having. From behind her, Tomoyo laughed.

"I should have called to remind you this morning, shouldn't I?" She giggled as Sakura turned to give her a glare.

"I'm not a child!" she whisper-yelled. "I would have remembered but I had a strange dream..." Tomoyo just smiled at her and pointed to the front where the teacher was taking roll. Sighing, Sakura turned back to her teacher and listened absentmindedly to what the teacher was saying about their summer homework.

After a few minutes of spacing out, the teacher said something that caught her attention.

"Now then, I know that all of you have heard about the new transfer student, though how is a mystery, so here he is!" the door opened again, and in entered the boy that Sakura had crashed into this morning. She sat up straight whens she recognized him, and looked at the board to see that the teacher had written it.

_Syaoran Li._

Looking backed to the boy, she saw that he was staring at her, his amber eyes narrowed in a piercing glare. A shudder ran through Sakura when her eyes met his, and flashes from her dream ran through her head.

Tomoyo, sensing something wrong, tapped Sakura on the shoulder. Sakura flinched and turned sharply, fear echoing in her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked as quietly as she could, trying not to draw the attention of the kids sitting around them. Sakura glanced back at the front, only to find his eyes still on her, and turned back to her friend.

"I met him this morning, right before you guys showed up, but I also-

"Miss Kinomoto!"

"Yes!" Sakura instinctively jumped at the sound of her name. The teacher was shaking his head and pointed to the empty desk next to her.

"That will be your seat, Li." he said to the new student before turning his attention back to Sakura. "And Miss Kinomoto, please refrain from talking in class while I am." Sakura turned red and sat down quickly, bowing her head. Syaoran sat down next to her, and Sakura could feel a strange tension rise between them.

The teacher erased Syaoran's name from the board and turned back to the class. "Now that that's been taken care of, I need to inform you that I have a few meetings to go to, so the rest of this class will be a work day. Good day."

As soon as the teacher finished talking, the classroom exploded with sound. Sakura sneaked a glance at the boy sitting next to her and was glad to see that he had stopped staring at her. She let out a sigh and turned back to Tomoyo who, to everyone else, was smiling, but to Sakura, it was a sign that she was worried.

Tomoyo nodded her head towards Syaoran and gave Sakura a look that said "What are we going to do about this guy, he's obviously weird." Sakura shrugged.

"Well, Sakura, I think we should go talk to the other girls." Tomoyo said hesitantly. She stood up and grabbed Sakura's hand, pulling her out of her seat and towards Rika's desk. When they were farther away from the new boy, Tomoyo whispered, "Do you know him, other than from this morning?"

Sakura shook her head. "I've never seen him before this morning. I have no idea who he might be."

"Do you think it might have something to do with-" Sakura placed her hand over Tomoyo's mouth.

"Not here!" she hissed. "You never know who might be listening."

"Hey you guys, what do you think of the new guy?"

The two girls turned around to see Naoko and Chiharu standing around Rika's desk, watching Sakura and Tomoyo with great interest. Sakura let out a nervous laugh and scratched her head.

"Well, I don't know. He seems... nice?" She laughed again, putting her hands behind her back.

Rika and Chiharu exchanged a glance. "I think... I think he may like you, Sakura." Rika said, a smile spreading on her face. Sakura blinked, looked down at her friend, and started laughing hysterically.

"What are you talking about? There's no way..."

"We all saw him staring at you. There's no way that was just a coincidence." Chiharu said slyly. "Besides, that's not a bad thing. He really is, well, hot."

"I know isn't he!" Naoko's voice got quiet and the other two joined her with hushed voices. Tomoyo and Sakura watched their friends squeal over Syaoran with confused faces.

"Um, guys, there's absolutely no way he could like me. I mean, who could like me?" Sakura said nervously. "I think it's more accurate to say he hates me."

The girls continued to talk about Syaoran and the fact that he was staring at Sakura until the next class, leaving Sakura embarrassed, and the other girls ecstatic. Finally the bell rang, allowing Sakura to finally get away from her friends' squealing and back to her desk, though she wasn't quite sure if that was really any better.

Syaoran seemed to have been unmoving the entire break, but when Sakura passed by him he grabbed her arm. Sakura froze when he did, a feeling of uneasiness falling over her. She looked down at him, trying hard not to look afraid.

"I need to talk to you." he said coldly. Sakura could hear her friends squeal, but she knew that they didn't know what was really going on. Angrily, she yanked her arm out of his grasp and stuck out her tongue.

"No way. Not with the way you've been acting." Syaoran's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he let it go, turning back to the front of the room. Sitting in her chair, Sakura allowed Tomoyo to pass, and when she did, she slipped Sakura a note.

_I think you should talk to him. He might have something to do with the Clow Cards._

Sakura turned back to her friend and shook her head vigorously. "No way." she mouthed, crumpling the paper in her hands and tossing it onto Tomoyo's desk. Tomoyo sighed and for the rest of the morning, tried to convince Sakura otherwise.

Finally, the lunch bell rang, and Sakura jumped out of her seat and headed over to Rika's desk before either Syaoran or Tomoyo could talk to her again. After waiting for Tomoyo to catch up and telling Rika and Chiharu that she was going to eat lunch on the roof today, she dashed out of the room, hearing laughter behind her.

"Sakura, I really do think you shoul-"

"Not right now Tomoyo!" Sakura grabbed her friends hand and dragged her through the halls and into the stairwell. Once there, she pulled out her cellphone, dialing the number of the cell that Kero owned. She dashed up the stairs while the phone rang, Tomoyo following shortly after.

_"What do you want," _Kero answered, _"I'm kinda busy!"_ Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear as Kero started yelling.

"I think he's playing video games again..." Sakura muttered to Tomoyo before opening the door to the roof. "Kero, Kero I need to talk to you, pause the game please." the phone left her ear again and she gave Tomoyo an irritated look. "Kero!" The noise in the background stopped.

_"Sakura!"_ Kero whined. _"I'm about to battle the boss of the Star-room Dungeon! What could be so-"_

"Li! Does that name sound familiar to you?" Sakura interrupted. "Hold on, "I'm putting you on speaker." She pressed the speaker button right as Kero began to talk again.

_"Li? Oh yeah! Clow Reed's mother was from the Li clan. Why do you ask?" _he sounded amused by all of this.

"Clow Reed! Him_ again_?" Sakura groaned, slumping against the wall. "That kid must know about the Clow Cards then." Tomoyo nodded.

_"What kid?"_

"There's a new kid named Syaoran-" Sakura screamed and dropped the phone as it lit on fire.

"I know about the Clow Cards, Kinomoto. That's why I wanted to talk to you." Sakura stepped away from the wall and looked up to the roof of the staircase, where she saw Syaoran, standing with his arms crossed and an irritated look on his face. He jumped down in front of Sakura and picked up her now charred cellphone. "I also know that you have them with you."

Sakura took another step back, her eyes darting to Tomoyo to make sure she was safe. "Wha-what are you talking about?" she asked, not sure if her bluff would do anything. Unfortunately it didn't work. Syaoran just laughed.

"If you don't know anything about the Clow Cards, then why were you talking to the Beast of the Seal about Clow Reed?" he smirked, dropping her phone on the ground again. "Now, hand over the cards please."

He held out his hand expectantly but Sakura took another step back. "Why would I give them to you?" she asked slowly, "Because you're related to Clow Reed?"

"That helps, but no." He stepped forward. "You just aren't fit to be the one to capture the cards."

"You don't know anything about Sakura though. How do you know that she isn't fit to capture the cards." Tomoyo stepped in-between the two teens with a smile on her face. "After all, she has already caught seven of them."

"This doesn't involve you, Daidouji." Syaoran hissed.

"He's right, Tomoyo. Let me handle this." Sakura smiled at her friend. Tomoyo sighed but moved to the side, pulling out her video camera.

"Alright, but you have to let me record what's about to happen." she said. Sakura laughed nervously and nodded before turning back to Syaoran.

She let out a sigh. "Look, Li, you and I seem to have gotten off on a bad start. Let's start over okay? I'm Sakura Kinomoto, it's a pleasure to meet you." Syaoran raised an eyebrow and looked down at her hand.

"If you just give me the Clow Cards, I'll leave you alone." he said simply. "No introductions needed." Sakura began to walk back slowly, her hand moving to the pocket where she kept her cards. Syaoran laughed. "You're not going to give them to me, are you?" Sakura shook her head. "I guess I'll have to take them by force then." his hand began to glow and a strange sword appeared in his hands.

"What are yo-" Sakura began, but stopped suddenly when Syaoran charged at her. She let out a scream and fell on her back, barely dodging the sword that had been swung at her. "Are you trying to kill me?" she screeched, her eyes wide with fear of another strike.

"That, or mutilate you enough that you are incapable of catching the Clow Cards. Either one works for me." Syaoran tensed to charge again, but this time Sakura was ready. She reached down her shirt and grabbed the key that Kero had given her and pulled it out.

Rolling to dodge another attack, she recited; "The key which hides the power of the dark,, show your true form before me! I Sakura, command you under out contract; RELEASE!"

Clow's magical circle appeared under Sakura, and the key extended, transforming into the flamingo headed staff that Sakura had to use to capture the cards. Syaoran faltered when he saw the magic being used, but he quickly got over it and attacked her again.

"JUMP!" Sakura cried, pulling out THE JUMP and tapping it with her staff. Wings appeared on her shoes and she jumped, flipping over Syaoran who seemed shocked by her magical abilities, and landing next to Tomoyo.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked from behind her video camera. Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Get out of here, Tomoyo. It's too dangerous for you here!" She exclaimed. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." she added before Tomoyo could say anything. Tomoyo nodded and rushed through the door, muttering about how she was going to miss some amazing footage. Sakura turned around to face Syaoran again. He was watching her with interest, his sword hanging by his side.

"What? Are you tired of attacking me now?" Sakura prodded, holding the staff up to her chest.

Syaoran laughed. "Of course not. It just amazes me that your magical ability is so limited." He lifted his sword up again, stepping back into a fighting stance. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Like you could do any better." she said mockingly.

"Alright." Sakura began to regret her words as Syaoran muttered something under his breath and lighting began to erupt from the tip of his sword. It spread quickly, heading towards Sakura, but she jumped before it could reach her. Landing gently on the top of the stairwell, she pulled out another card.

"Cover his world in darkness. SHADOW!"

Dark shadows emerged from Sakura's staff and rushed towards Syaoran, covering him completely.

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping down, but was shocked to see that Syaoran's sword was cutting though her attack.

"Something like that isn't going to stop me, Kinomoto." He grinned and charged at her again, this time creating fire as he went. Not knowing what to do, Sakura stumbled back and prepared for the worst, but a strong wind suddenly appeared, blowing out the fire that Syaoran had created. "What the hell?" he gasped, stopped so the strong gale wouldn't blow him over. Sakura was leaning against the door to the stairs, holding onto the door knob.

"What is going on?" she gasped, feeling her hand slip off of the door knob. She closed her eyes and gripped tighter when a noise reached her ears.

It was familiar, yet not, a loud screech that sounded like a bird in pain. The presence of a Clow Card washed over her and she relaxed. That was a mistake. Her hand slipped off the door knob and she fell backwards, the wind carrying towards the edge of the room.

"Oi!" she heard as Syaoran grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving any more. "It's a Clow Card!" he called out to her. "Do you have WINDY?" Sakura nodded. "Then this would be-"

"Sakura!" Syaoran grumbled when the voice interrupted him, but Sakura looked up and managed to see Kero struggling to get over to her. "This is THE FLY card."

"I was about to say that." Syaoran muttered right as the wind stopped blowing. Sakura and Syaoran fell over, Sakura landing on top of the teenage boy.

"THE FLY?" Sakura asked. "What is tha-" Syaoran cleared his throat and Sakura looked down at him. His face had turned completely red and he was looking away from Sakura.

"Would you mind getting off of me?" He asked in an embarrassed tone. Sakura's face flushed and she jumped off of him, turning to Kero who was watching them curiously. "Thank you."

"A-a-anyway, what does THE FLY card do?" Sakura asked, moving away from Syaoran.

"I'll explain after you catch the card, but right now, it's coming back and you need to capture it before it destroys something!"

The wind came back, though it was weaker than before. Sakura dashed forward, into the wind, despite the protests of Syaoran and Kero.

"I've got to do this. I've got to do this. I've got to do this. I've got to do this." Sakura chanted. She looked around nervously, hoping to find some clue as to what she was supposed to be sealing. "Let's see, fly, fly, fly, what would be associated with flying. Well birds, but would Clow really make fly be a bird. That's just-" the call sounded again, as Sakura skidded to a stop at the edge of the roof. "Oh come on!"

A large white bird flapped up above the roof, sending large gusts of wind across the rooftop which pushed Sakura onto the ground.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Kero tried to rush towards her but the wind kept him back.

Sakura managed to pull out another card. "WOOD!" she called out. A large tree began to grow out of the ground, wrapping itself around the large bird which kept it from creating more wind.

"Good job Sakura! Now seal it away!" Kero cried from behind Sakura. She nodded and held up the staff.

"Return the guise you were meant to be in. Clow Card!" swinging down the staff, she felt it stop suddenly where the card for WINDY appeared with a yellow glow. WINDY stopped struggling against the tree branches and went quietly into its card, which floated down gently, landing in Sakura's hand.

* * *

Syaoran watched helplessly as the light from Sakura's magic disappeared, leaving only a maroon card which landed in the girls hand. Another card was in the grasp of a girl who had absolutely no relations to Clow Reed.

Syaoran's mother would not be happy about this.

The girl turned around, a grin on her face and looked into Syaoran's eyes.

"Still think I'm incompetent." she asked, completely serious. The little plush toy flew over to her and stared at Syaoran.

"This is the boy you were talking about? The one from the Li clan?" he asked, landing on Sakura's shoulder. She nodded and placed the cards in her pocket, her eyes still locked with Syaoran's. She began to walk towards him, trying to make her way towards the door before the bell rang, but Syaoran wouldn't let her.

He held out his sword, making it so that the tip barely reached Sakura's neck. She stopped moving. "Yes." he whispered. "I do." Kero jumped off of Sakura's shoulder and flew up to Syaoran's face.

"You brat! Get your sword away from my mistress!" Syaoran raised and eyebrow before swatting Kero away.

"Stupid plush toy." he said coldly, but lowered his sword anyway. "I'm not done with you. Next time, I will be the one to catch the card, and I will stop you from being a cardcaptor." He turned and made his sword disappear, heading towards the door. "There is nothing you can do to make me change my mind," he grabbed the handle and yanked open the door furious that he had been the one who was incompetent.

"I can't believe this," Syaoran muttered to himself as he stormed down the stairs, "that girl doesn't know what she's doing."

For the past six years, Syaoran Li had been training for the time when the Cloud Cards were released from their prison, training not only his body, but him mind and magic as well. It was difficult for him to accept that he had not been the one to release the cards. All of his life, his mother had told him that he would be one of the cardcaptors, one of the special people who would be able to control the cards with no problem, and the he would be the one to surpass Clow Reed's magical ability.

However, with this girl in the way, that would be more irritating to get what he wanted, especially since she actually seemed to be capable of capturing the cards.

The bell rang suddenly, bringing Syaoran back to reality, and he saw that he was right outside of the classroom. He clenched his fist tightly and slammed open the door, startling everyone in the room. He could feel the tension rise in the room, and most of the kids shied away from him as he walked past.

_Good. I don't want to talk to any of them anyway. _

This was perfect for him. It gave him time to think about what he needed to do to "get rid of" the Kinomoto girl who had just walked into the classroom, combing her hair with her fingers. Next to her was her friend, Daidouji, and they were talking in hushed voices.

Syaoran watched them with interest as Kinomoto gave her friend and exasperated look as she was dragged across the room, towards her seat, which was next to his. He smirked as he realized that the girl probably didn't want to be anywhere near him, probably scared that he was going to hurt her. He wouldn't of course, as they were in the middle of class, but the fact that he had gotten his point across was very amusing to him.

"I don't want to- No! Chiharu and Nonoko will-"

"I won't let them. Come on."

Syaoran's face fell as he heard this part of their conversation. Something else was going on with the two girls, and he had a feeling it involved him, but he said nothing as the two girls sat down in their seats.

"Um... Li?"

Syaoran was shocked at the soft voice that was calling him, and he turned to face Sakura, who was blushing slightly, giving her friend a nasty glare. It was kind of... cute. Mentally slapping himself, Syaoran cocked his head to show the girl he was listening.

"Well, as I was trying to say on the roof before you attacked me, I think we got off on a bad start, and I really, really think we should talk about this because, truthfully, it's not good for us to be fighting like this. I mean, we could help each other, right?"

The girl was refusing to make eye contact with Syaoran, which he found intriguing, though he would never admit that aloud.

Scoffing, he turned to face the front. "Sorry, Kinomoto." That's all he said, not really wanting to talk to the girl anymore. He heard her huff next to him, but she left it at that.

She wanted to work together?

Yeah right.


	4. Author's Note I'm alive by the way

**_So, it's occurred to me that I haven't written anything in this story for over a year._**

**_I know, I'm pathetic._**

**_I'm trying to get back into Cardcaptor Sakura (I'm currently on a Kingdom Hearts/Original story hype that won't go away) so I can rewrite this, but if I do work on it again, it's going to be rewritten completely. My writing style has changed, I know more about grammar and punctuation (thank you Beta readers and friends at school who yell at me for stupid mistakes) and I'm more mature, so I can probably cover topics that I wouldn't have been able to a year ago._**

**_It's amazing what turning seventeen can do to your brain O.o_**

**_Anyway, I don't really know if I want to rewrite this though. I don't really have a lot of time on my hands, and it's a lot of work planning out and writing a multi-chapter story of quality. I'm proposing that if you want me to continue working on this, and rewrite it, then send me either a message, or review and let me know how interested in this story you are._**

**_Because I might end up putting it as complete and not working on it ever again. It's all up to you guys. It won't update that often if I do work on it again, as I do have other stuff in my life and other fics I'm working on, but I'll spend the next weekish trying to rework it if you guys want me to._**

**_Sorry for waiting a year to say something like this... I just now got a review from someone reminding me that this story existed..._**

**_Thanks for your time!_**

**_~Sunechirei_**


End file.
